<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Sentences of Carlos and Lando by palalabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632807">50 Sentences of Carlos and Lando</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu'>palalabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Community: 1sentence, Community: 50sentences, Crushes, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Themes are borrowed from <a href="https://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html">1Sentence</a> community on LJ. </p><p>1. Beta - 2019<br/>2. Gamma - Fights &amp; Heartbreaks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beta - 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Beta theme is written in chronological order from the first time they met until the end of 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>#01 - Walking</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When Carlos walked into the room with Zak, the kid —because really, he’s 19, what else he could be if not a kid— was already there, with a shy smile and bright eyes, and if Carlos learned anything from his years in Toro Rosso, it was that young teammates are nothing but trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#02 - Waltz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if starting a career in Formula 1 was not stressful enough, it was just his luck that Lando had to also maneuver his way through their first meeting —and the rest of his rookie year!— with a much more experienced teammate who happened to be the first boy he ever had a crush on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#03 - Wishes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be listening to what Zak was saying really, but all Lando could think about was how he almost dropped his phone when he saw that tweet from Carlos, congratulating/welcoming him into the team —as if Lando wasn't already part of Mclaren even before him— and how he didn't even have the courage to reply that tweet directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#04 - Wonder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando wondered if he perhaps offended Carlos because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#05 - Worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more importantly, what if Carlos had seen those embarrassing tweets he sent in 2012-2013!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#06 - Whimsy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos laughed when he saw the secret videos on Instagram stories the kid took of him while testing, and decided that if he was going to be like that, then they could probably get along well after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#07 - Waste/Wasteland</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid was explaining about some video games that Carlos couldn't really understand, and honestly he lost Carlos a few minutes earlier, so instead he asked, “Do you play FIFA?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#08 - Whiskey and rum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos watched the blush that crept up the kid’s cheeks as he admitted that he’d rather spend a whole day playing games than to get drunk in a pub, which was cute, and also, same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#09 - War</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had anyone told him that Carlos would be that good at FIFA, Lando wouldn’t have agreed to a bet of treating the winner to a dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#12 - Blessing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could make this partnership work with Lando, I believe the season is going to be great for the both of you,” Fernando assured him, and honestly, Carlos couldn't agree more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#16 - Breaking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mate!” Carlos told the kid, still completely caught off guard and unprepared to receive such an honest compliment —which wasn't the norm with his former teammates when it comes to driving skill— even though it wasn't the first time the kid said that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#13 - Bias</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, in return, he told the team that his data, his set up, everything, was to be shared with Lando with no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#14 - Burning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't matter that Lando scored the first point for the team, because Carlos knew he would get back at him anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#27 - Jester</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the first few things Carlos learned about Lando was that the second he felt comfortable, the shyness was replaced with jokes and cheekiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#18 - Balloon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it was interesting to say the least when Carlos felt his chest swell with pride when it was him who made Lando laugh instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#21 - Quiet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he didn't even know why, but he started to worry —and a lot more disappointed— when Lando was in one of his moods and didn't even bother with his jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#33 - Stupidity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Lando could make his lack of command of his own native language be adorable —or at least Carlos thought so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#19 - Balcony</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling?” Caco played dumb and wanted his cousin, who’d been grinning for a few minutes now, to admit that it was because of his younger teammate could be heard singing off key through their shared balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#42 - Neutral</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos answered his father’s question with a shrug, “I guess,” and went for the nonchalant effect, when he was asked if Lando was the best teammate for him so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#26 - Jump</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Caco cut him and told his uncle that definitely Lando is definitely the best one so far —emphasizing on the word ‘best’ with a meaningfully raised eyebrows that Carlos didn't appreciate but otherwise couldn't refute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#22 - Quirks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos could barely hide his smile, or this very strong urge to reach across the table just to touch Lando, even though he’d seen this all the time —Lando tilting his head sideway when he’s focused on something— and that was when he finally realized how bad he got it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#36 - Sordid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos slammed the brake on his train of thought so hard when it started to wander on the territory of how good Lando looks in his bed, in his hotel room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#15 - Breathing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to stop Lando from successfully receiving the ball by tackling him down to the grass, —with his skin slick with sweat, and everytime he breathed, Carlos could feel the rise and fall of his naked chest against his own— and had to spring away after a beat too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#20 - Bane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, the thing was, Lando was not even 20!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#17 - Belief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caco and Rupert shared a look when they had to convince Carlos that yes, Lando was legal in most parts of the world, and no, he’s not going to go to a special hell because Lando was technically not a jailbait —but also probably don't do anything to and with him when they're in the US. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#39 - Share</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been watching Lando sleeping uncomfortably in different positions —head on his tray table, curling on his seat— for a few minutes now, before finally deciding to move to the middle seat and gently maneuver his head to rest on Carlos’ shoulder instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#45 - Natural</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando didn't know how it happened, but when he woke up with his head on Carlos’ shoulder and Carlos patted his head, telling him to go back to sleep, he only snuggled closer and his sleep addled brain told Carlos that he had never rest that well before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#23 - Question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Used to?” he asked —eyebrow raised, tone too high, sound almost upset, disappointed, even to his own ears— when Lando, losing another bet and having to reveal an embarrassing secret about himself, confessed that Carlos used to be his crush, but insisted that it was years ago and didn't mean anything now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#24 - Quarrel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos was such a sore loser, Lando thought as he covered his yogurt smeared face, but at the same time, couldn't stop his laughter or the blooming pride in his chest when Carlos called him little hacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#28 - Jousting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte rolled her eyes and thought, “Is that really what young boys in love do nowadays?” as she watched the two drivers in her care trying to tap each others’ dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#29 - Jewel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel like I should have prepared a ring for you or something,” Carlos let the words slip before he could stop himself when he saw their reflection in the mirror, both in black suits, but unfortunately only getting ready for Goodwood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#30 - Just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Carlos shouldn’t have made a joke like that when he looked like he was just stepping out of a cover of GQ and Lando had just decided that maybe he’s still not over his crush after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#38 - Sojourn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was supposed to be there just to help his brother and Carlos setting up Carlos’ new sim rig, but ended up staying late until everyone had left because, somehow, Carlos kept finding new games to play or movies he wanted to watch with Lando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#35 - Sarcasm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Carlos told him he missed him during the summer break, Lando replied, sarcastically, “Sure, miss you t—,” until he saw the sincerity in Carlos’ eyes, and suddenly Lando had the urge to repeat his words, in earnest this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#32 - Sorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Carlos sit next to him, their knees touching each others’, and not a word was shared, because Lando needed that after a crushing weekend for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#41 - Nowhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, they were definitely not just teammates, even more than best friends, but not lovers —yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#31 - Smirk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, first kiss when you were 12 years old, was that after or before you had a crush on me?” Carlos immediately teased Lando with a smirk on his face after the media people left —which Lando replied with a middle finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#10 - Weddings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to be the bride, we can both be the groom,” Carlos immediately teased Lando after another media crew left, and Lando responded by trying to shove him away as they both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#43 - Nuance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It used to be an innocent pat here and there, a squeeze on his neck, or at least there was a football game when he was tackled to the ground, and Lando wasn't sure if losing a game of bowling was a strong enough reason for him to get pinned against the floor, but what obvious was the touches are getting bolder, and Lando found himself welcoming the change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#40 - Solitary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max said he was waiting for them at the lobby, but truthfully, Lando felt like staying at Carlos’ room, laughing at stupid videos on Youtube together from his phone, and completely lost his appetite for some rounds of FIFA. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#34 - Serenade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still laughed watching the posts on Instagram when they were in that car during filming breaks, headbanging along the loud music like two idiots — and he had to admit that they look best doing silly things together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#11 - Birthday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have…” Lando wiped the frosting from his milk carton cake on Carlos’ lower lip before putting that same thumb into his own mouth and sucking it clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#37 - Soliloquy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he immediately thought, “What the hell, you muppet?!” but at the same time, “Just consider it a birthday present for yourself or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#44 - Near</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just the fact that their team got a podium after years without, and it almost didn't matter that he only finished in P8, because there was a warmth that spread from his chest when Carlos pulled him closer and kept him there to share the highest moment in his career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#48 - Virtuous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don't have to do this and it’s just me being nice to you because of your podium, right?” he grinned at Carlos who was snipping a bit of his hair gleefully, when actually it was just an excuse to have Carlos touching his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#46 - Horizon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during the last weekend of the year when they had golf together, had a candle light dinner together, that Lando could feel the shift between them, and that something new was near. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#25 - Quitting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, I’ve stopped trying to get over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#47 - Valiant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Carlos apologized against Lando’s lips, before going in for another kiss, “I should've asked first, but I’ve been wanting to do this for months now, and you’re just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#49 - Victor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could find the right word to confess his feeling, Lando surged into another kiss —with his tongue teasing Carlos’ lips, and his fingers pulling at Carlos’ hair— and, after all these years, it did taste like winning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#50 - Defeat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried not to be so obviously in love, but it was the first time they went out together as a couple, so if they gave up halfway and started to post different pictures of the same table at a burger restaurant, it should be totally understandable, right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gamma - Fights & Heartbreaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the ones with * or ** are in sequence, but most sentences aren't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gamma - Fights and Heartbreaks</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#01 - Ring*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb still tried to trace around his fourth finger out habit, and the pang in his heart was still there when he only found white line around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alternate:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand trembled as he put down his keys and the gold band that used to decorate his finger, before stepping out the door for one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#28 - Forgotten*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando stared at the set of keys laying innocently on top of the drawer, and remembered how he used to just smile and tell Carlos that he had left his</span>
  <em>
    <span>, again</span>
  </em>
  <span> --except now, it wasn't forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#03 - Memory</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not perfect, they fought, and there were days when they hated each other --and now Lando missed even those days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#04 - Box</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They called me in first,” Lando tried not to scream, “not my fault they ruined yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#06 - Hurricane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando wasn't ready with the rapid progression happening within just 48 hours after Vettel’s departure, and the rumour that had just been speculations the last couple of months suddenly became very real and Carlos is leaving him the next year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#07 - Wings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time really didn't fly or heal anything when he had to work and sit across the last person he wanted to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#08 - Cold*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain pelted down against his jacket, and even after years of living in the UK he still couldn't get used to how the cold seems to seeped into his bones —still, it was probably warmer than being inside their house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#05 - Run*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando realized he had gotten used to it— the slamming of their front door, and Carlos leaving instead of talking their problem through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#09 - Red</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever thought that Carlos wearing a different color would create such irreparable chasm between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#10 - Drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t he just stop being so nice to me!” and Lando was half laughing, half crying when he told Max what Carlos said to him --</span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserve to be happier</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- and had to stop himself from throwing the can of beer in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#11 - Midnight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not only the beginning of a day as it is as much as the end of another one, and Carlos realized that everything will reach that point one time or another --it’s just sadly it was the time for his relationship with Lando.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#12 - Temptation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, it wasn't like Carlos stopped wanting to kiss those lips, or Lando didn't want to run his fingers through his fingers anymore, and that was what made working together impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#14 - Music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear his laughter through the thin wall separating their respective driver rooms, and it was still as beautiful as the first time he heard it --it was just never for him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#15 - Silk*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood under the shower, Lando stared at the bottle of shampoo that clearly wasn't his, and couldn't help but to remember how soft those dark brown tresses were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#16 - Cover*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he packed out his luggage (one of the many he had from his moving out), Carlos found the bed sheet they picked together, and couldn't stop the rush of memories they spent together between the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#17 - Promise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not,” Lando cut him when Carlos promised that they could always still be friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#18 - Dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up, and the first thing he noticed was how his cheeks were wet, and how much he was still haunted by that face and the touches that used to make him feel so alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#19 - Candle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told him new people heal (But Lando wasn't sure how when none of them hold a candle to Carlos). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#20 - Talent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It honestly hurt him when he heard Lando kept finding ways to put his own performance down even after out qualifying Carlos in his rookie year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#21 - Silence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Static was the only thing he could hear from the other end, and Carlos didn't even realize it but he had to cover his mouth with his fist as his body started to shake with wracking sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#22 - Journey*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really hopes Lando would one day understand that he leaving the team doesn't mean he’s leaving Lando --but he also knows Lando is young, so it won't happen today, or tomorrow, or perhaps anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#44 - Hope*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lando really wishes Carlos could see that he’s trading people who’d truly fight for him, only for some podium hopes and shitty treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#23 - Fire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like wonderful sparkler, their love burned so bright and vivid, before it died down just as soon as it reached the end of its short span. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#26 - Ice*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando wasn't even surprised when he received a text from Carlos --asking if he even had a heart-- after seeing Lando did his regular stream as if they didn't just broke up the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#25 - Mask*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, Carlos didn't even know that pretending to smile to the camera and immersing himself in the pixel of his screens were the only thing keeping him sane right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#24 - Strength*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because otherwise he’d just lay in his bed, feeling empty and so alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#13 - View*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Carlos knew he probably should’ve stopped watching if it made him this vindictive, but he just couldn't --not when it was Lando’s face on the screen, and his heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw his smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#27 - Fall**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos,” Lando whispered as his ex pulled his shirt off, “we really shouldn't do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#35 - Fever**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Carlos agrees, but letting Lando press his lips against his in a feverish kiss anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#29 - Dance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the first lyrics came out, Lando couldn't help but to reminisce the days when it used to be their song, and how they used to sing it together in the car at the top of their lungs, thinking they’d always have that moment </span>
  <em>
    <span>--Forever young, I want to be forever young.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#30 - Body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed the friction burn that was left from being kissed on his cheeks, on his back, on the sensitive skin of his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#31 - Sacred</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed kissing the constellation of moles on the small of his back, with such reverence, knowing it was his alone to kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#32 - Farewells</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were kissing, wrapped in each other's arms, trying to commit this very moment into memory, although the tears streaming down their face were too stubborn to be stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#33 - World</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s hard to forget when part of your job is to travel, and every corner of airports and hotels have traces of memories that you used to share together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#34 - Formal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost laughed into his microphone from where he sat at the other end of the press conference table when he heard that, because Lando never used it on anyone --it was always George, Alex, Max, Daniel, even Kimi-- and yet here he was, apparently reduced to a mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sainz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#36 - Laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has your eyes,” Lando looked up from the giggling baby in his arms only to see Carlos’ own brown eyes that he loves so much were directed at the mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#37 - Lies*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer you to be my teammate over everyone else, to be honest,” Carlos told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#38 - Forever*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at that moment, sitting in the passenger seat of a speeding Mclaren, Lando thought they would have this moment forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#39 - Overwhelmed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart broke as he watched Lando teared up and told him how he didn't know how to accept all this love and attention from him, and how it made him feel like he was about to explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#40 - Whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever told him or prepared him about how much the paddock talk, or how much it’d get into his head when it was his ex with his new lover they were talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#42 - Talk*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando sat there and watched Carlos just nodding and agreeing with him as Lando told him how his life was so much better now that he had more time for himself and was free to do anything he wanted (“Gaming non stop?” “Yeah, gaming non stop,” he laughed) --but honestly, deep down he wished Carlos would stop and told Lando that no, this was not okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#41 - Wait*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Lando’s wrist and stopped him from leaving, so ready to tell him that he’d do anything and beg for him to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#43 - Search*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much, and just tried to see if there was still a speck of that feelings for him, he knew he would only get in the way of his happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#45 - Eclipse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando was just so tired of being treated as the second driver, the young kid who needed his guidance from Carlos, when he had been working just as hard and giving almost everything of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#46 - Gravity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched how people fell into his gravity, and just like he’s the sun, they started to orbit him, either scorched as his closest ones, or stuck in the darkness where his light didn't even reach —and Lando felt like both at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#47 - Highway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull over,” he told Lando once, twice, before his boyfriend finally listened and parked the car as his chest heaved with anger that had been escalating between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#48 - Unknown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando rolled his eyes and told Carlos, “I have someone that I like, okay,” when the older man tried to set him up with yet another one of his nice friends --Lando just couldn't tell him that it was him he was in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#49 - Lock</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really shouldn't when he’s so young and still going to meet a lot of different people in his life, but at the moment, Lando just wasn't sure he’s going to ever fall in love again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#02 - Hero*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I should thank you for making my rookie year much better that it could’ve been,” he told Carlos with a shaky smile, and wishing they’d part in a different situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#50 - Wood*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think,” he ran his finger along the wooden table separating them, “I’m going to miss you, a lot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please tell me your faves!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried as much as possible to base the sentences on actual events that happened in '19 (I know they met in '18, but eh), but obviously some were just my imagination. And of course, a lot of cheating. Also, please tell me which one/s is/are your fave/s. And if you can tell when some of the sentences happened. </p><p>I'm planning to do all 5 sets, but, we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>